Tales of Ice and Fire/Challenges
Challenges At the beginning of a Challenge, you are asked to select one of three levels of difficulty: Normal, Hard, and Epic. Hard and Epic challenges are initially locked, but offer better prizes than the level beneath them. You can unlock them by completing all 5 locations of the previous difficulty. 'Party' When participating in Challenges, you have a party of five Sworn Swords that cannot be swapped or replaced for the duration of the challenge. You select this party at the beginning of the Challenge, and the five Sworn Swords you last used in Tales will automatically be pre-selected. To change these Sworn Swords, you must click on the Sword and then remove them from the party, creating a slot for a different Sword to be selected. Sworn Swords that are wounded, garrisoned, or currently active on Quests, Boss Challenges, Alliance Challenges, Adventures, or PtP cannot be selected for your party. All gear on a Sworn Sword is locked once they have been added to a party slot, to change their gear or seals, you must remove them from the party. 'Actions' The three Stages of each Location are randomly generated from a pool of possible Actions, with both attack and defense, and no Stage will be the same twice. You must assign two Sworn Swords to act, there is no option to send a single Sword. Stages also give your Swords Buffs and Debuffs, which must be managed to prevent death of your Swords. Actions are resolved using the stats of the Sworn Sword only, including any equipment and seals they have. The following are NOT included in Tales calculations: * Your Character's gear * Your Character's seals (both main character and gear) * Talents * Building Upgrades 'Defense' The defense of each Location increases with successful completions of Challenges, this is referred to in the game as "difficulty increase". The rate of increase for a location is dependant on two factors: the selected difficulty (Hard and Epic increase by greater amounts for every attempt made), and whether you completed the attempt or retreated early (retreating will slow the increase on later Locations). You can view how many times you have completed each Location, and your current defense increase, by clicking the Challenges icon in the top right corner of the Tales interface. 'Results' You only need to beat two of the three Stages to succeed at a Location and progress to the next, but you must participate in all Stages. Upon successfully completing a Location, you will be shown you Rewards and given the option to continue or retreat. Retreating from a Challenge allows you to collect your current tier of Rewards and clears all buffs and debuffs from your party. If you have sufficient Vigor, you can immediately begin another Challenge attempt. Failing a location will end your current attempt, but you may spend gold to retry. This cost of retrying increases with each Location successfully completed, starting at 2 . Failing means losing all rewards and Renown for that attempt. Progress in a Challenge is saved, allowing the player to exit Tales and resume where they left off at any time. Category:Tales of Ice and Fire